The present invention relates to a threaded connection assembly comprising a nut and a bolt.
A great number of various threaded connection assemblies have become known. For certain applications it is desired to have a threaded connection assembly the bolt of which can be adjusted relative to the nut and which is self-locking when in the adjusted position. Furthermore, it may be desirable for the threaded connection assembly to be and to remain fluid-tight when the threaded connection assembly is being adjusted.
Such a threaded connection assembly may be used for example for mounting a backlight of a vehicle to a metal sheet of the vehicle body. Generally, there is a gap between the backlight and other vehicle body members, which gap should be minimal for aesthetic reasons. Minimizing said gap is to be enabled by adjustment of the threaded connection assembly. To ensure that the backlight will remain in its adjusted position irrespective of impacts and vibrations of the vehicle body, the threaded connection assembly should be self-locking. Finally, the threaded connection assembly should be designed so that no liquids or other contaminants leak through the threaded connection assembly into the interior of the backlight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a threaded connection assembly which is fluid-tight, adapted to be adjustable in position and self-locking.
The present invention provides a threaded connection assembly comprising a nut adapted to be inserted and mounted into a hole of a first structural member and having a bore comprising a threaded portion and a smooth portion, and a bolt comprising a threaded stem adapted to threadingly engage said threaded portion of the nut bore, a first coupling portion adapted to be connected to a second coupling portion of a second structural member, and an intermediate portion positioned between said threaded shaft and said first coupling portion.
In accordance with the present invention the intermediate portion of the bolt is provided with one or a plurality of circumferential sealing lips dimensioned with respect to a smooth, preferably cylindrical portion of the nut bore such that it resiliently engages said smooth portion of the nut bore so that the threaded connection assembly will be self-locking and fluid-tight when being in its adjusted position.
Preferably the bolt is made of an impact resistant plastic material such as polyamide including a fibre reinforcement, in particular a glass fibre reinforcement, in order to enable resilient deflection of the sealing lips of the bolt. The nut can be made of metallic or plastic material.
The nut can be a blind rivet nut. As an alternative the nut may comprise a clip adapted to be snappingly received in a hole of the associated structural member.